


All I want for Christmas

by boldlygowherenodoghasgonebefore



Series: Star trek holiday season [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Holodecks/Holosuites, M/M, References to The Nutcracker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boldlygowherenodoghasgonebefore/pseuds/boldlygowherenodoghasgonebefore
Summary: Geordi and Data spend Christmas in the holodeck
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge
Series: Star trek holiday season [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573408
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	All I want for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Savorybreakfasts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorybreakfasts/gifts).



“Could you pass me that hyper spanner?” Geordi asked, removing a panel on the replicator, “Guinan needs this fixed before we get to Earth.”

Data handed him the tool, looking preoccupied, and said, “Geordi, I have a query.” 

“Go ahead,” said Geordi, removing one of the worn-out pads in the replicator and replacing it with a fresh part. 

“I am puzzled by the recent behavior of the crew. There are decorating their doors, arranging holiday displays in Ten Forward, and hanging mistletoe in the corridors, which I believe is a violation of safety code 1.04. And Guinan seems inordinately concerned about the holiday dinner in ten forward.”

Geordi ran a quick diagnostic as he said, "Data. You just… well, you have to get into the Christmas Spirit.”

Data tilted his head in confusion.

“But I do not celebrate Christmas. To the best of my knowledge, my creator was an atheist. Would I not be betraying my origins by ‘getting into the spirit’?”

Geordi smiled at that and turned to face him, trying to explain.

“Data, more than half the crew aren’t Christian. We have some Jews, Muslims, Buddhists, but most of the crew are atheists. I was born in Somalia, which had such a large Muslim population that it banned Christmas celebrations until the 22nd century.”

Data looked even more puzzled than ever. 

“So why do so many of the crew attend celebratory gatherings? Is it not contrary to their own belief systems?”

It was a little bizarre now that he thought of it. “Data, sometimes people just want an excuse to have fun. They like to sit down with their friends, eat and drink and exchange gifts. Everyone loves a party.”

Data persisted, “I have noticed that Lieutenant Worf-”

Geordi laughed. “Ok, not everyone. But most people do. Christmas was almost a secular holiday in most countries on Earth by the mid 22nd century. Everyone celebrated it in some way. It was almost like a solstice gathering.”

Data was baffled. “I believe that solstice was a pagan tradition. Are modern christians reverting back to their earlier beliefs?”

Geordi mulled it over. 

“That’s a fair question, but no. It was a poor choice of words on my part. The holiday just became kind of nondenominational, and well, more commercialized over time, but it’s always been considered a festive time of year. And since we’re spending the week at Starfleet Headquarters getting refitted, people are excited about spending the holidays on Earth. Some are going to visit friends and family on the planet and others are looking forward to attending festivities on the ship.”

Data considered this and asked, “What are you doing to celebrate, Geordi?”

Geordi was startled by the question. He hadn’t really thought about it. 

“I don’t know. I don’t have any family left on Earth, and the engine system needs recalibrating.”

Data was silent a moment, then said, "I fail to see how you are ‘getting into the spirit of things,’” and Geordi chuckled.

“I guess I’m not,” he said, “my family didn’t care much for the holidays when I was growing up. We were always in different places, and my dad especially was busy with work. We had our celebrations, don’t get me wrong. But they were for other things. Christmas wasn’t big in my family.”

Data pushed ahead.

“So you yourself never celebrated Christmas?”

Geordi paused for a moment and said, “I did do Christmas with friends at the academy. It was absurd; none of us were even Chistrian! But we decorated my quarters, smuggled food out of the mess hall, and hauled the sorriest Christmas trees you’d ever seen into the room. My friend Will loved crafts, and the trees were filled with his hand-made ornaments. We’d feast on our bounty, exchange gifts, and watch the San Francisco ballet perform The Nutcracker on the vid screen. I’d always wanted to see it in person, but there was never time.”

“Geordi,” Data said, “in the interest of experimenting, I would like to observe Christmas this year. It seems like a uniquely human experience. May I organize a holiday celebration for the two of us?”

Geordi was touched.

“I’d love that, Data. Just tell me when and where.”

**********************************************

As instructed, Geordi met Data at 1900 the next day. He wore a yellow button-down shirt and matching cardigan and he looked relaxed and happy. 

He had to bite his lip to keep from fits of laughter as Data appeared at the door. Noticing Geordi’s amused expression, he asked, “Was I not supposed to dress for a festive occasion?”

Data wore a red shirt with black pants, which was normal enough. A closer look saw a green bow tie clipped to his shirt, red shoes with bells that jingled when he walked, and to top it all off, a Santa hat.

Geordi chuckled and moved closer to him. He removed the Santa hat and the bells on Data’s shoes. He unclipped the bowtie, and fixed the collar on Data’s shirt. At second glance, he opened a couple of buttons on Data’s shirt and repositioned them, rolled up his sleeves a bit, and admired his handiwork.

“Perfect,” he said, holding out his arm, “shall we?”

They walked a large room with a fireplace, a small table, and a cozy couch with a chaise lounge. Decorations adorned the room, and in the corner was a sad, ragged tree filled with meticulously hand-crafted ornaments.

Geordi turned to Data, utterly delighted.

“Did you make these ornaments? They’re beautiful,” he said as he ran his hands around an exquisitely detailed snowflake.

“Yes Geordi, I did,” said Data, sounding for all the world like a proud schoolboy, “it took only 3 hours to construct them last night. I tried to make pieces that tie parts of the major religions together, as well as pagan customs and,” pointing out the piece that Geordi was handling, “symbols of winter.”

His enthusiasm was infectious. Geordi grinned widely as he took in the view of the snow outside, and smiled as he asked, “should we light a fire?”

Data said, “The holodeck does not permit real fire, so we will not be able to light it, but-”. He paused, then said, “computer, light the fireplace.”

A cozy fire sizzled in the distance, and they settled on the couch.

“So Geordi, what is the correct way to proceed? Do we do gifts first, or dinner?”

“Let’s do gifts, Data,” Geordi said with a smile, “I’m curious to see what you think about what I picked out for you.”

He drew out a large box, wrapped carefully in silver paper, and presented it to Data.

Data ripped the paper off eagerly, and Geordi chuckled. It was adorable. Data was like, well, a kid on Christmas morning. For a novice, he had definitely found the holiday spirit.

Data took out a small oak box and opened it up to reveal 3 pipes, resting on beautifully designed stands. One was the pipe Data favored to play Sherlock Holmes in the holodeck, with a curved, decorated stem and and an oak bowl. The other two had cherry wood bowls designed in different shapes, detailed to the exact likeness of other pipes used in several Holmes stories. 

Data looked at the pipes with unmitigated delight as he turned one over in his hand, then another, and said, “Open yours now, Geordi!”

Data presented him with a small red envelope with “Geordi LaForge” written in cursive. He opened it up to discover a small rectangular ticket that said, “Admit One. The Nutcracker at the San Francisco Ballet.”

As he stared at the paper, stunned, Data gave a voice command and the holodeck expanded, revealing a stage with dancers and musicians. The room darkened as the opening number began. 

Geordi turned to Data, excitement etched all over his face, and his eyes smiled. He took Data’s hand and said, “Data. Thank you.". 

******************************

The dancers were phenomenal. It was everything that he’d remembered. He smiled nostalgically as he watched Marie open the Nutcracker for the first time and squeal with delight. 

As she fell asleep and the tree grew, Geordi realized that Data was no longer sitting beside him. He had taken his place among the toy soldiers in battle. Geordi was so entranced that he was completely surprised when, once the battle was won, the snow flakes scooped him up for a waltz, passing him around as he danced to the beautiful music.

Geordi danced gracefully between partners, touched by Data’s thoughtfulness in including them in the ballet, and was led to a table of sweets as the Sugarplum Fairy arrived. He tasted a pastry and was delighted to see that it was a blend of his favorite flavors. Leave it to Data to get all the details right.

The dances continued. Sometimes he was seated and they danced for him, and other times he was swept across the floor with the candy canes and as one of Mother Ginger’s little polichinelles. The final number was performed while he and Data sat on thrones and watched the dancers waltz around them.

“Data,” said Geordi, “this is fantastic. Where’d you get the idea for participatory theatre?”

Data hesitated, then said, “It was not my original intention. The program must have adapted, and I decided to let it run its course.”

Geordi was speechless. “You mean the holodeck has been malfunctioning this whole time, and you just let it run?”

Data said earnestly, “I wanted to get into the spirit of things. Did you not enjoy the program?”

“It was wonderful,” Geordi said reassuringly, “but Data, no matter how well I think I know you, you still surprise me sometimes. That was a very human thing to do.”

Data looked pleased as Geordi continued, “But I do think we should find out what’s going on with the holodeck.”

He raised his voice. “Computer, end program. Run full diagnostic on holodeck four.”

A neutral voice responded, “Program is not yet complete.”

In the next moment, Data was back in the audience, and Geordi’s chair had changed into a comfortable bed beneath him. In his hands was a simple nutcracker.

He smiled as the computer said, “Program is now complete. You may exit at any time.”

Geordi walked back to the sofa and grabbed Data’s hand, pulling him towards the arch.

“The diagnostic can wait for another time, I think. We’ve had enough of the holodeck for today. Let’s see if we can get to to Ten Forward before the festivities are over.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you like what you see, look me up at: https://boldlygowherenodog.wixsite.com/starlightbarqueblog


End file.
